Zero : The Lady Clementine
by Shigiru Hyouten
Summary: walaupun aku berusaha membantah perasaan itu, tapi aku harus mengakui bahwa dia terlihat seperti aku... siapa dia sebenarnya? dan apa hubungannya denganku? chapter 1 dan 2 rewrite... Chapter 3 in prosses...
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

**Halo semuanya, ini adalah fic keduaku...**  
**Mohon para senpai dan yang lainnya bersedia untuk membaca fic buatan newbie disini... Dan maaf jika sebentar-sebentar saya rewrite-nya karena begitu saya membacanya, banyak kata yang diulang serta banyak kesalahannya.**

**Warning : Memakai Pov's, Misstypo, AU dan mungkin OOC kelas berat...**

**Status : Rewrite**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Chapter I : Prolog**

Sode no Shirayuki POV¤

Aku tidak tahu ini mimpi atau kenyataan, tapi semua ini terlihat sangat nyata dimataku.

Dimana aku? Mengapa aku disini? Itulah pertanyaan yang terlontar pertama kalinya dibenak ku saat melihat tempat atau lebih tepatnya ruangan yang berukuran 3X4 M ini.

Dalam pencahayaan yang minim, aku dapat mengidentifikasi semua yang ada. Tidak ada yang istimewa disini, hanya ada sebuah meja kayu dengan sebatang lilin diatasnya. Lilin itulah yang menjadi penerangannya. Secara keseluruhan ruangan itu kosong tapi, satu hal yang membuatku ketakutan akan tempat ini. Yaitu, ruangan ini penuh akan bercak-bercak darah. Baik dilantai maupun didinding tidak terlepas dari bercak tersebut. Baunya yang khas itu semakin menambahkan bahwa ini semua bukanlah ilusi semata.

Aku mulai beranjak kemeja kecil tersebut. Menatap semua yang ada. Mencari sesuatu yang berguna nantinya, tapi tidak ada yang istimewa. Aku mulai berpikir apa yang akan kulakukan nanti tapi, sebuah guncangan menyadarkanku untuk kembali kenyataan. Dan karena guncangan itu pula membuatku terhempas kelantai dengan kerasnya.

Aku meringis kesakitan. Tanganku secara tidak sengaja menyentuh sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak dapat melihatnya karena benda itu berada dibawah meja yang tidak dapat dijangkau oleh cahaya. Aku segera menariknya kedalam cahaya dan begitu benda itu berada dalam pencahayaan, mataku membulat seketika.

Ternyata benda itu tidak lain adalah sebuah tulang yang berlendir. Masih baru- itulah perkiraanku.

Aku segera melepaskan benda tersebut dari genggamanku dan mundur menjauhinya. Tapi saking paniknya, aku pun terpeleset sehingga kepalaku membentur sesuatu. Darah dari kepalaku mulai mengalir dan pandanganku mulai terganggu. Tapi aku harus keluar dari ruangan ini.

Aku kembali bangkit dengan susah payah. Mataku secara tidak sengaja tertuju pada sebuah pintu yang tidak memiliki gagangnya. Pintu tersebut terbuat dari kayu yang kelihatannya sudah sangat tua usianya. Warna scarlet pun menghiasi pintu tersebut.

Aku segera menuju kepintu tersebut. Menatapnya lebih jelas apakah itu sebuah pintu atau bukan. Kemudian aku meraba pintu tersebut dan mulai mendorongnya perlahan. Tapi pintu itu tidak bergerak. Terkunci- pikirku.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah kemudian mulai mendobraknya. Tapi pintu tersebut seakan melekat pada dinding. Namun suara yang dihasilkan dari dobrakan itu membuatku yakin bahwa di pintu itu ada sesuatu. Mungkin jalan keluarnya.

Aku kembali mendobraknya beberapa kali dan pada dobrakan terakhir, pintu itu pun terbuka dan terhempas ketanah bersamaku.

Awalnya aku senang bisa keluar, namun itu semua belum berakhir. Kini aku telah berada pada sebuah lorong panjang seakan tidak berujung dengan pintu yang saling berhadapan. Jarak pintu-pintu tersebut kurang lebih 4M dari lainnya. Dan keadaan lorong itu lebih gelap dari tempatku sebelumnya. Lilin yang tadinya ingin kugunakan, telah meleleh menyisakan cairan putih yang masih hangat.

Aku mulai menyelusuri lorong tersebut dengan meraba-raba pada dindingnya. Tapi anehnya, dinding itu seakan mengeluarkan sesuatu. Telapak anganku mulai terasa basah.

Aku merasakan bahwa itu adalah sebuah cairan. Warnanya tidak bisa kulihat karena lorong itu gelap. Tapi baunya yang khas itu membuatku yakin bahwa itu adalah darah. Mataku membulat untuk kedua kalinya.

Aku segera berlari menembus kegelapan. Beberapa kali aku tersandung sesuatu tapi tidak kupedulikan. Semakin aku berlari, kegelapan itu mulai berubah menjadi kemerahan. Dan perlahan keadaan lorong tersebut mulai dapat kulihat. Keadaannya tidak jauh beda dengan ruangan itu. Tapi disini kemuraman dan kengerian terpancar dengan jelas.

Rasa lelah mulai terasa disekujur tubuhku, mau tak mau aku terpaksa berhenti sejenak dan mulai mengistirahatkan tubuhku pada salah satu dinding yang kelihatannya 'normal'. Nafasku yang tadinya memburu mulai kembali teratur.

Kemudian, aku kembali menyelusuri lorong tersebut. Tapi begitu tahu bahwa jalan yang kulalui ini adalah buntu. Aku segera berpaling kearah aku datang, kemudian, kembali menatap dinding yang berada tidak jauh lagi dari didepan.

Tapi ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku pada dinding tersebut. Aku pun bermaksud untuk mendekatinya tapi sesuatu yang berwarna hitam itu mulai bergerak, mengurungkan niatku untuk mendekatinya.

Perlahan warna lainnya, yaitu warna merah mulai timbul tepat ditengah-tengah warna hitam tersebut dan semakin menyerupai sebuah mata bagi siapa yang melihatnya.

Tiba-tiba mata didinding itu mulai mengeluarkan sesuatu layaknya sebuah mata yang tengah menangis. Tapi cairan yang dikeluarkannya adalah darah, sangat kontras dengan warna ini. Mataku kembali membulat untuk ketiga kalinya.

Aku segera berpaling menuju ketempatku datang. Dinding disekitarku mulai mengelupas dan mengeluarkan darah dari celah-celahnya. Aku segera berlari sekencangnya tapi kimono lusuh yang kupakai ini membuatku sedikit kerepotan. Kecepatan darah yang dihasilkan itu akhirnya berhasil mendahuluiku dan terus meninggi. Kakiku mulai terasa berat dan tiba-tiba ada sesuatu menarik kakiku sehingga aku pun tercebur kedalam darah tersebut.

Pandanganku mulai mengabur dan darah itu mulai memenuhi paru-paruku. Disaat-saat terakhir, aku melihat banyak tengkorak dan potongan tubuh yang melayang-layang didepanku. Beberapa roh mulai terlihat menjulurkan tangannya kepadaku. Iringan suara piano pun mengalun kemudiannya. Dan semua menjadi gelap.

**To be Continoue...**

**.**

**.**

**Author note's : Bagi yang mereview, tolong beritahu apakah bahasanya kurang dipahami atau berat, apakah gambarannya tidak jelas dan lainnya. Agar saya dapat memperbaruinya lagi..**

**.**

**.**

**mind to review?  
**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Fear

**Yup kembali lagi bersama saya, dan di chapter 2 ini sudah saya rewrite semua... Mengingat, di chapter 2 sebelumnya amat sangat banyak kesalahan dan kata yang diulang. Tak perlu berpanjang-lebar lagi, oke langsung saja...**

**Warning : Memakai Pov's yang berkelanjutan, Misstypo, dan mungkin OOC kelas berat...**

**Status : Rewrite**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

~**Chapter II : The Fear -Crimson-**

Gelap... Semuanya gelap...  
Dimana ini?  
Apa aku sudah mati?

Hal terakhir yang kuingat hanyalah tenggelam. Tenggelam dikolam darah... Jadi, aku sudah mati?

Tiba-tiba aku melihat ada sebuah kupu-kupu putih yang terbang kearahku. Kupu-kupu itu bercahaya sehingga aku dapat melihatnya dalam kegelapan. Tidak tahu mengapa dan jenis apa itu tapi, aku bersyukur karena kehadirannya berhasil menenangkan hatiku. Dia tengah mengelilingiku kini. Serbuk-serbuk putih mulai berjatuhan setiap kali ia menggepakkan sayapnya. Aku mencoba mengadahkan tanganku keserbuk itu bermaksud untuk menampungnya tapi, serbuk tersebut lenyap begitu saja saat bersentuhan dengan tanganku. Kemudian kegelapan disekitarku mulai runtuh dan kembali... Irama itu kembali terdengar. Malah, sekarang semakin jelas dan aku mengenalinya. Lagu ini... Chou.

Aku tersentak dari tidurku begitu nama lagu itu kusebut. Aku segera bangkit dan menatap sekeliling. Memastikan bahwa sekarang ini bukanlah mimpi. Keringat dingin ditubuhku mengalir dengan derasnya dan nafasku memburu. Entah mengapa tubuhku seperti kekurangan udara dan sangat lemas. Kemudian aku mulai terbatuk-batuk dan mataku kembali membulat saat warna pada kuku yang kumiliki berubah menjadi merah. Padahal, aku tidak pernah mengecatnya sekalipun. Aku melihat ketangan satu lagi. Hasilnya sama. Semua kuku berwarna merah. Walaupun warnanya sangat indah, tapi darimana aku mendapatkan ini?

Pikiranku mulai tertuju pada mimpi itu. Sudah beberapa hari ini mimpi tersebut terus menghantuiku. Tidak jelas apa maknanya tapi aku merasa sesuatu akan terjadi. Beruntung rasa kantuk mulai menyerang sehingga aku dapat melupakannya sejenak. Aku segera melepas headset yang sedari berada ditelingaku dan meletakkannya dilaci bersamaan dengan Ipod. Rintik-rintik hujan mulai terdengar diluar. Aku menatap kejendela sejenak dan kembali berbaring. Aku pun tertidur kembali.

Aku merasakan guncangan pelan dan berlanjut semakin keras pada tubuhku. Namaku disebuti berulang-ulang layaknya sebuah rekaman yang diputar. Rasa khawatir tersirat disetiap nadanya. Perlahan aku mulai terbangun dan menatap kepemilik suara tersebut.

Orang itu ibu ku a.k.a Hisana Kuchiki. Dia tersenyum tipis begitu aku menatapnya. Aku pun segera bangkit. Dan ibu ku berkata "Mimpi buruk lagi?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala menandakan tidak. Ibu ku tersenyum dan segera bangkit menuju kepintu. Sebelum keluar, beliau berkata "Cepatlah siap-siap, Sode..."

Aku menatap pintu yang telah tertutup itu sejenak. Kemudian segera aku menuju kekamar mandi pribadiku.

Setelah mengenakan seragam SMU Soul Seireitei, aku segera beranjak menuju keruang makan. Kudapati seseorang telah berada disana. Orang tersebut menyadari kehadiranku. Kemudian ia menoleh dan berkata "Ohayou gozaimasu~ Sode-neesan" dengan nada ceria seperti biasanya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu mo, Rukia-chan..." Balasku pada orang yang tidak lain adikku, Rukia Kuchiki. Aku segera duduk disampingnya dan mengambil sarapan yang tersedia dimeja. Aku juga menuangkan teh herbal pada cangkirku dan mulai menghirupnya dengan perlahan.

Rukia yang sedari menatapku kemudian berkata "Sode-neesan bermimpi buruk lagi ya?"

Aku segera menatapnya sejenak. Kemudian aku tersenyum dan berkata "Jangan khawatir Rukia-chan... Tadi nggak kok,"

"Kalau mau, Sode-neesan boleh kok tidur bersamaku... Akan kubangunkan nanti kalau itu terjadi~" Ujar Rukia dengan menyakinkan. Aku tersenyum kemudian berkata "Arigato, Rukia... Tapi, neesan belum bisa sekarang,"

"Douita... Yah, tidak apa-apa, kamarku terbuka setiap saat untuk neesan~" Ucapnya kembali ceria yang tadi agak khawatir akan keadaanku ini.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut dan mulai memakan sarapanku. Keheningan pun menyelimuti sampai ibu kami datang menghampiri.

"Cepatlah siap-siap nak... Ayah kalian sudah menunggu diluar..." Kata ibu kami dengan lembut seperti biasanya. Rukia yang tadinya telah siap menyelesaikan sarapannya segera beranjak keluar. Aku segera menyelesaikan sarapanku dengan terburu-buru. Setelah menghabiskannya, aku pun teringat bahwa buku yang kupinjam dari Tobiume masih terletak diatas meja. Aku segera kembali kekamar dengan tergesa-gesa. Dan setelah buku yang kucari dapat. Aku membukanya beberapa halaman. Memastikan bahwa itu benar buku milik Tobiume. Kemudian segera kumasukkan buku tersebut kedalam tas. Dan keluar menuju halaman.

Begitu aku sampai, mobil yang ditumpangi oleh Rukia serta ayahku sudah pergi. Pergi meninggalkanku seorang diri. Aku terdiam sejenak ditempat. Menatap kosong kearah pagar besar yang akan menutup itu. Kemudian, aku tersadar bahwa melamun bukanlah saat yang tepat sekarang. Aku kembali masuk kedalam rumah dan segera menuju kelantai tiga, tempat kamarku berada. Tujuanku kini hanyalah mencari sebuah kunci. Kunci pada mobil pribadiku, yang diperoleh pada ulang tahunku keenam belas.

Tapi aku melupakan dimana letaknya sehingga dengan terpaksa beberapa laci harus kubongkar. Isi laci yang kubongkar semuanya berhamburan dilantai dan kamarku mulai terlihat berantakan. Aku mulai panik saat kunci tersebut tidak kunjung ketemu juga. Akhirnya aku berhasil menemukan kunci tersebut setelah beberapa lama. Kunci itu tergeletak dibawah meja riasku yang berukiran es. Tanpa pikir panjang, segera kuraih dan memasukkannya disaku.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa atmosfer disekelilingku mulai berubah sesaat aku memasukkan kunci tersebut kedalam saku. Aku segera berdiri dan menatap cermin yang ada dihadapanku. Mataku membulat seketika begitu melihat apa yang dipantulkan cermin tersebut. Penuh akan bercak darah dan gelap padahal, lokasi kamarku tengah dipenuhi cahaya dari mentari kini. Tapi kejadian itu hanya sekilas, sehingga aku menyimpulkan itu hanyalah halusinasi semata.

Aku mulai beranjak kepintu. Sebelum aku keluar, tanpa sadar aku melihat kearah cermin itu lagi dan apa yang kulihat tadi kembali terjadi. Penuh akan bercak darah dan terlihat sesuatu mulai mencoba untuk keluar dari cermin tersebut. Mataku kembali membulat dan tubuhku membeku ditempat seakan ada rantai yang mengikat agar aku diam menyaksikan pemandangan ganjil itu dengan tenang. Beberapa kali aku mengusahakan untuk bergerak tapi sia-sia belaka.

Secara tidak sengaja, telingaku menangkap sebuah suara, yang kuduga itu adalah suara dari seseorang yang tengah berjalan. Derapan kakinya mulai menggema disekitar hingga akhirnya, berhenti tepat dihadapanku. Hanya pintulah yang menjadi penghalangku untuk mengetahui siapa dibaliknya. Perlahan, gagang pintu tersebut mulai berputar searah dengan jarum jam. Rasa penasaran terus meluap pada diriku hingga ingin segera kutarik pintu tersebut agar mengetahui siapa dibalik ini semua secepatnya. Tapi tubuh ini tetap tidak dapat bergerak. Seakan telah dilumpuhkan oleh sesuatu...

CKLEK...

Akhirnya pintu tersebut mulai terbuka. Iringan berderit terus menderu setiap kali pintu itu membuka. Aku menyadari bahwa deritan itu berasal dari sebuah engsel yang sudah sangat tua. Tapi seingatku, engsel pada pintu kamarku tidak setua itu usianya.

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku tepat setelah deritan itu berakhir. Kini dapat dipastikan bahwa pintu tersebut telah terbuka sepenuhnya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dari pelipisku dan perasaan tegang terus menghantuiku. Keheningan pun menyelimuti sesaat sampai sebuah suara memanggil namaku. Dari nadanya, aku mengenali orang tersebut. Ia kembali memanggil dengan khawatir begitu aku tidak meresponnya. Perlahan, kedua mataku mulai terbuka dan tampaklah...

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Balas Review**

**Azelea Yukiko**** :**  
**Arigato arigato atas pemberitahuannya senpai... ^^**  
**Tenang saja, kalau sudah waktunya akan dinaikkan kok... Sekali lagi arigato atas Review-nya... ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to Review?  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : Second Fear

hola kembali lagi dengan author yang newbie ini... dan terima kasih karena telah mereview fic buatan author newbie ini...

dan sekali lagi maaf atas keterlambatan updatenya~~~

Warning : masih sama dengan yang sebelumnya...

**Chapter 3**

Suara ini... Ibu?

Perlahan, mataku yang tadinya terpejam kembali terbuka dan tampaklah seseorang yang tingginya sama dengan Rukia. Ternyata, yang berdiri dihadapanku itu adalah Hisana a.k.a ibu ku.

Raut wajahnya terlihat cemas dan dapatku pastikan bahwa dia mengkhawatirkan keadaan anaknya yang berada dihadapannya ini.

Aku menyeka keringat dingin yang tadinya mengalir dari pelipisku. Setelah beberapa detik terdiam...

"Kau tidak apa, Sode?" Tanya ibu ku dengan lembut tapi ada sedikit nada kekhawatiran yang tersirat pada kata-katanya yang sederhana itu.

"Ti... Tidak ada apa-apa... Mungkin, ini efek kurang tidur aja..." Jawabku ngasal karena hanya kata-kata itulah yang terpikir dikepalaku. Pastinya aku berbohong atau tidak ya? Yang jelas aku tidak mau terlihat lemah oleh siapa pun termasuk orang tua ku.

"Kau bohongkan, Sode?" Tanyanya lagi yang membuat aku tersontak kaget.

"Ti... Tidak kok," Jawabku agak gugup. Kelihatannya aku sudah ketahuan berbohong. Aku pun teringat akan sesuatu yang sempat terlupakan tadi. Cermin! Ya... Cermin!

Dengan cepat, aku langsung melihat kearah cermin itu lagi. Tapi tidak ada perubahan yang aneh pada cermin tersebut seakan yang kulihat tadi hanyalah halusinasi belaka. Walau aku kurang yakin tapi aku merasa bahwa yang tadi itu adalah nyata. Soalnya, tidak mungkinkan halusinasi dapat bertahan hingga beberapa lama.

Aku pun menyadari bahwa ibu ku juga mengikuti kearah mata ini tertuju. Dia mengerinyitkan alisnya sebentar dan kemudian dia kembali menatapku.

"... Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Sode?"

"Tidak ada..."

"Kau takut pada bayanganmu?" Tanyanya lagi yang kembali tepat pada sasaran. Aku mulai ragu-ragu untuk melanjutkan kebohongan ini. Akhirnya, aku pun terdiam dan keheningan pun kembali menyelimuti kami.

"Tak apa kalau kamu belum siap untuk cerita sekarang... Ibu akan menunggu hingga kamu siap untuk bercerita nanti... Walau kedengaran aneh sekalipun," Ucap ibu ku dengan lembut seperti biasanya walau ada beberapa kata yang kurang kumengerti sih.

Aku pun tersenyum tipis dan mengucapkan "Arigato..."

Ibu ku membalasnya dengan senyuman yang lembut. Dan kemudian dia berkata "Kalau begitu, cepatlah berangkat ke sekolah... Kau sudah telat dari tadi..."

'Eh? Telat...? Oh ya, aku telat ke sekolah!' Teriak ku dalam hati. Aku dapat merasakan wajahku kembali memucat seakan baru diingatkan lagi akan sesuatu yang penting. Yaitu... Sekolah.

Tidak mau buang-buang waktu lagi, aku segera berpamitan pada ibu ku dan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa menuju ke tempat penyimpanan mobil atau lebih akrabnya garasi.

Sesampai disana... Aku segera menyelusuri tiap-tiap mobil yang terparkir dengan rapinya. Mobil yang kucari-cari pun akhirnya ketemu. Mobil tersebut terparkir di pojok ruangan.

Mobil tersebut terlihat berdebu. Jarang dibersihkan... Itulah kesan orang-orang nanti ketika melihatnya. Tapi aku tidak mau mempermasalahkan hal itu sekarang.

Aku langsung membuka pintu pada mobil tersebut dan segera meletakkan tas yang sejak tadi kurangkul kesebelah kursi kemudi.

Setelah memasukkan kunci pada tempatnya, aku mulai menstarter mobil tersebut dan mobilnya hidup setelah beberapa lama.

'Yah... Inilah akibat jarang digunakan...'

Aku pun menunggu hingga mesinnya panas mengingat aku jarang sekali memanaskannya. Aku tidak tahu untuk apa itu tapi menurut yang kudengar itu berguna agar mesinnya awet.

Beruntunglah bensinnya terisi, kalau tidak aku harus mengisinya lagi dan pastinya waktu yang terbuang pun semakin banyak.

Setelah kurasa sudah cukup panas, aku mulai memasukkan gigi pertama dan melesat menuju halaman depan. Tentu aku harus berhati-hati agar tidak menabrak mobil lainnya mengingat mobil-mobil disana kelas atas semua, termasuk punyaku.

Kemudian, aku menaikkan gigi selanjutnya ketika keluar dari sana dan terus melesat keluar dari perkarangan rumahku yang luas itu.

Mobil-mobil yang berada dihadapanku, semuanya kulewati dengan mudah. Untunglah jalanan sedang tidak macet sekarang hingga aku dapat leluasa untuk ngebut.

Tepat aku melewati salah satu mobil putih lainnya, aku merasakan bahwa sesuatu yang aneh kembali terjadi. Yaitu waktu.

Waktu serasa berjalan dengan sangat lambat hingga aku dapat melihat semua orang yang berada dalam mobil tersebut. Orang tersebut juga melihatku. Raut wajahnya seakan terkejut. Seakan orang tersebut baru saja melihat hantu. Padahal aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelum ini.

Orang tersebut botak dengan kulit agak kehitaman. Tubuhnya besar dan dia memakai kalung yang menurutku agak aneh. Kalung tersebut seperti tulang yang dirangkai... Apalagi warnanya yang putih mendukung asumsi ku ini. Dialah yang mengendarai mobil tersebut.

Disampingnya ada seseorang juga. Tapi orang tersebut menatap lurus kedepan. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup akan bayang-bayang tapi satu hal yang pasti... Dia memiliki tubuh kurus dan agak kecil diantara lainnya.

Dan dibelakang mereka berdua, terdapat seorang kakek-kakek yang kulitnya agak hitam juga. Wajahnya yang terlihat keras itu seakan menandakan bahwa dia orang yang sombong dan berkuasa. Ukuran badannya nyaris sama dengan orang yang mengemudi mobil tersebut. Dia juga menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya seakan aku ini hantu.

Hal itu semakin membuatku bingung akan kondisi seperti ini. Aku mulai mengingat-ingat apakah aku pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang ini. Tapi ingatan tentang orang tersebut tetap tidak kutemui diotak ku.

Orang yang tertutup akan bayang-bayang itu kemudian menoleh kepadaku. Matanya yang hijau itu seakan menyala dalam kegelapan. Dingin... Ya, sorot matanya sedingin es dan memancarkan kehampaan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

'Hyourinmaru-kah? Tidak, tidak mungkin... Pasti dia orang lain... Bukan Hyourinmaru...' Tegasku dalam hati.

Aku merasa bahwa waktu kembali berjalan dengan semestinya. Mobilku kembali melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan mobil yang arahnya berlawanan itu.

Aku terus menatap mobil tersebut hingga aku tidak menyadari bahwa jarak mobilku dengan yang berada didepan sudah sangat dekat sekali.

Secara refleks, aku membanting stir kekiri ketika aku menyadarinya. Dan tabrakkan pun terhindar.

Kecepatan mobilku pun mulai menurun hingga sudah mencapai standar yang telah ditetapkan. Tapi, ingatanku terhadap peristiwa tadi tidak kunjung lenyap begitu saja. Sebaliknya, peristiwa tadi terus membekas dibenak ku hingga kefokusanku terhadap jalan hilang sama sekali.

Tanpa sadar, aku telah melewati tempat sekolahku dan baru menyadarinya ketika seseorang mengklakson mobilnya dari belakang saat aku sudah menerobos lampu merah.

Aku pun tersontak kaget ketika aku sudah berada ditengah-tengah persimpangan jalan yang mana mobil lainnya pun nyaris menabrak mobilku dari kanan.

"Hei... Wanita... Hati-hati bawa mobil mu! Kau tidak bisa bawa mobil? Hah...?" Teriak seseorang yang hampir menabrak mobilku itu. Dia menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela sehingga rambutnya yang biru mencolok itu terlihat.

"Go... Gomenasai..." Ucapku pada orang yang kelihatannya berperawakan kasar itu.

"Cih..." Reaksinya dan orang tersebut pun kembali menjalankan mobilnya melewati mobilku.

Saat mobilnya melewati mobilku. Dia menatapku sejenak. Pandangannya yang tajam itu benar-benar membuat ku terlonjak kaget. Kebencian pun terlihat jelas dimatanya yang berwarna hijau itu dan perlahan berubah menjadi pandangan kaget, sama dengan orang-orang yang kutemui sebelum ini.

Aku semakin bingung karena hal ini. Tiga orang yang kutemui secara mendadak tadi, semuanya menatapku dengan kaget. Apakah ada yang salah denganku? Atau ada yang lainnya...?

Tapi bunyi klakson lainnya dari belakang menyadariku bahwa untuk sekarang, hal itu tidaklah penting. Aku segera menyingkir dari persimpangan jalan dan terus melesat menuju sekolahku yang sempat terlewatkan tadi.

Sesampai di sekolah... Aku segera memarkirkan mobilku bersama mobil-mobil lainnya. Untunglah penjaga gerbang, si Zangetsu sedang sakit, sehingga aku dapat masuk tanpa menerima hukuman darinya.

Setelah mematikan mesin mobil, aku pun keluar. Tidak lupa aku mengunci kedua pintunya. Walaupun ini sekolah termewah, tapi, tidak ada salahnya kan untuk berjaga-jaga?

Tepat beberapa langkah aku berjalan, aku pun merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah mengawasiku dari belakang.

Aku memilih untuk berhenti sejenak dan segera menoleh kebelakang. Ternyata tidak ada siapapun yang berada dibelakangku. Hanya suara desiran pohonlah yang terdengar ketika angin mulai berhembus seakan mengatakan bahwa hanya aku sendirilah yang berada disana.

Aku menatap pohon tersebut sejenak dan kembali melanjutkan langkahku. Tiba-tiba angin itu kembali berhembus dan kini menerpa diriku yang tengah berjalan ini. Otomatis, rambutku yang panjang ini pun tergerai kebelakang.

Tapi ada yang aneh pada angin itu. Angin tersebut tidaklah membawakan perasaan yang tenang sama sekali dan malah, membuat ku merinding seketika. Mencekam... Itulah yang kurasakan. Dan dalam sekejap mata, pandanganku pun tergantikan dengan yang belum pernah kulihat selama ini.

Langit yang tadinya cerah mulai berubah menjadi kemerahan dalam kecepatan yang tidak terduga. Halaman parkiran pun telah berubah menjadi porak-poranda seakan baru saja dilanda sesuatu yang mengerikan. Dan banyak lagi yang tidak bisa kulukiskan semuanya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, tempat ini seakan kiamat.

Kemudian, dari kejauhan tampaklah seseorang yang kelihatannya masih hidup. Dia berjalan lurus kearahku. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena rambutnya yang panjang itu selalu tergerai mengikuti arah angin. Tapi entah mengapa perasaanku seakan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah aku. Walaupun aku berusaha membantah perasaan itu tapi, kuakui... ciri-cirinya sangat mirip denganku. Matanya pun serupa denganku hanya saja, orang tersebut memancarkan kekejaman dan sorot mata yang dingin bagi siapapun yang menatapnya.

Sekilas, aku melihat dia seakan tersenyum kepadaku. Tapi senyumannya itu tidaklah membuatku nyaman sama sekali dan malah membuatku kembali merinding ngeri.

"Mengerikan..." Itulah yang terpikir.

Aku pun terpaku ditempat dan tubuhku seakan membeku menatap senyuman itu. Pandanganku tidak dapat teralihkan kearah lainnya seakan telah dikunci oleh sesuatu yang aku sendiri pun tidak tahu apa itu. Orang tersebut terus mendekatiku dan jarak kami pun kurang lebih enam meter lagi. Tapi aku masih belum bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena angin-angin itu tiada hentinya berhembus.

Aku terus menatap orang tersebut dengan takut-takut. Hingga aku tidak menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu lainnya yang telah berada dibelakang. Aku pun merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang kini menepuk pundak ku yang mana kembali membuatku tersentak kaget.

Aku segera menoleh kebelakang dan perlahan langit kemerahan itu tampak memudar hingga sebuah suara yang sangat tidak kukenal terdengar...

"Hei... Kau tidak apa-apa?"

To be Continue~~

**Balas Review :**

**Minami Tsubaki**

Salam kenal juga senpai~~ ^^  
Oh... Alasan gw milih Sode no Shirayuki itu, karena menurutku, dia lah yang paling cocok jadi tokoh utamanya...  
Sebenarnya sih sebelum ini gw terpikir Rukia yang jadi tokoh utamanya tapi... Begitu gw telusuri lebih jauh, ternyata tidak cocok deh... Makanya gw pilih Sode...  
Alasan kedualah yang membuatku semakin yakin bahwa Sode sangat cocok jadi peran utama karena... ~Rukia memiliki Dark Rukia...~ mengertikan senpai?

Wah... Terima kasih banyak senpai~ telah memberitahu author yang newbie ini~ Bakalan gw perbarui lagi nanti... Sekali lagi, arigato senpai~ karena telah memberitahu~ ^^  
mengenai mengapa cuma dia yg digerayangin itu karena... Ini adalah first pov... Jadi, tidak mungkinkan lari-lari ke chara lainnya...?

Oke~ Ni dah update senpai... Yah tidak perlu sungkan... ^^

.

.

review please~~~


End file.
